The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum plant botanically known as Hypericum androsaemum, used commercially as stems with fruit and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Seihero’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elmshorn, Germany during July 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Hypericum cultivars with unique and large attractive fruit coloration.
The new Hypericum cultivar is the result of open-pollination using a bulk of proprietary female and male Hypericum androsaemum parent plants, not patented, characterized by large brown-colored berries or small berries ranging in color from red to pink. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during June 2003 in a controlled environment at Elmshorn, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2003 at Elmshorn, Germany and Arroyo Grande, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.